Electronic components produce heat during operation and therefore some kind of cooling may be necessary in order to maintain appropriate operation temperature and to protect against breakdown and damage. Usually, the electronic components are mounted on or packaged in an electronic component carrier and cooling is provided by various additional heat transporting features, such as a cooling fin and/or a blower. With continuous demand for small form factors and improved performance at lower costs, there is still room for improved cooling solutions.